Latest News: October 2012
The Gameopedia Wiki Team bring you the lastest gaming news for October 2012! Medal of Honor: Warfighter Open Beta Goes Live Tomorrow. (XBOX 360 Only). Apologies to all PS3 owners. (Myself included). The Medal of Honor: Warfighter Open Beta starts from Friday 5th October 2012 for XBOX 360 users only. The Beta will feature most (if not all) classes and squads, available for a short time before the game's full release on Friday 26th October 2012. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hot New Releases In Stores This Week (EU) (07/10/12 - 13/10/12). There are some rather exciting titles this week, marking the beginning of the deluge of top titles that will be released over the next couple of months. Here's what to look out for: Dishonored - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 12th 2012. (Bethesda). XCOM: Enemy Unknown - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 12th 2012. (2K Games). WRC 3 - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, PC and PS Vita. Released: October 12th 2012. (Milestone). Of Orcs and Men - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 12th 2012. (Focus Home Interactive). Fable: The Journey - XBOX 360. Released: October 12th 2012. (Microsoft Game Studios). Secret Files 3 - PC. Released: October 12th 2012. (Deep Silver). Wargame: European Escalation - PC. Released: October 12th 2012. (Focus Home Interactive). Pokemon Black Version 2 - Nintendo DS. Released: October 12th 2012. (Nintendo). Pokemon White Version 2 - Nintendo DS. Released: October 12th 2012. (Nintendo). Spy Hunter - PS Vita. Released: October 12th 2012. (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment). Hot New Releases In Stores This Week (EU) (14/10/12 - 20/10/12). Another week, another flood of great games. Here's the list. Here's what to look out for: DOOM 3: BFG Edition - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Bethesda). Euro Truck Simulator 2 - PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (SCS Software). 007 Legends - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Activision). Dance Central 3 - XBOX 360. Released: October 19th 2012. (Microsoft Game Studios). The Bridge Project - PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Excalibur Publishing Limited). Divinity Anthology - Collector's Pack - PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Larian Studios). Vampire Saga 3: Break Out - PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Alawar Entertainment Incorporated). Skylanders Giants - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS. Released: October 19th 2012. (Activision). Rocksmith - PC. Released: October 19th 2012. (Ubisoft). Hot New Releases In Stores This Week (EU) (21/10/12 - 27/10/12). It's another epic week of releases as the top titles deluge continues. Here's a full list of all this week's games. Here's what to look out for: Forza Horizon - XBOX 360. Released: October 26th 2012. (Microsoft Game Studios). Lucius - PC. Released: October 26th 2012. (Lace Mamba Global). Killzone Trilogy - PlayStation 3. Released: October 26th 2012. (Sony Computer Entertainment Europe). Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - Nintendo 3DS. Released: October 26th 2012. (Nintendo). Medal of Honor: Warfighter - PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and PC. Released: October 26th 2012. (Electronic Arts). FIFA Manager 13 - PC. Released: October 26th 2012. (Electronic Arts). RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D - Nintendo 3DS. Released: October 26th 2012. (Atari). Street Fighter X Tekken - PS Vita. Released: October 26th 2012. (Capcom). Just Dance: Disney Party - Nintendo Wii. Released: October 26th 2012. (Ubisoft). Sherlock Holmes: The Mystery of the Frozen City - Nintendo 3DS. Released: October 26th 2012. (Focus Home Interactive). Bad Piggies - PC. Released: October 26th 2012. (Rovio). Category:News